Mire
by BumblePrime217
Summary: Drained, all Quintessa wanted to do was hang out at a museum. Unexpectedly, she runs into a somewhat familiar face while trying to find the dang place. QuintessaxViviane. Requested from someone anonymously.


For the first time in countless centuries she was exhausted. She had used up all of her energy to, literally, pick up Cybertron piece by piece. Put Megatron and Optimus under her control, even if the latter eventually broke free. And, to disguise herself as one of them. Which reminded her that she has a chance to finish off the weakened Unicron. But as previously self-analyzed, she was drained. And trudging along in this vast dessert wasn't helping one bit.

As she completed her journey to nowhere, Quintessa noticed one of Unicron's horn, and with her somewhat special senses, saw it rise extremely slow every microsecond for every step she took. Cybertron was almost out of Earth's gravitational space, but in a turn of events it decided to hang around the Moon. The natural disasters that had frequently occurred simmered down a bit.

Quintessa inadvertently found herself wandering to it, but surmised that without a doubt that those humans were tampering with the continually growing aberration. In a few long minutes, Quintessa made it to her destination where she saw an excavation camp being set up near the horn. Somewhat disinterested she stared at the continuously growing object with contempt, contemplating how to kill Cybertron's ancient enemy.

"Are you lost?"

Initially she didn't hear anything, until there was a realization that she wasn't alone. Maybe this man can help her.

-

"Are you from a royal family?"

Quintessa instinctively looked down examine the garments and accessories she was wearing. She

did suppose one would think she's some kind of princess with this appearance. But oh, she was so much more, though he didn't need to know that.

"You can say that." Quintessa responded casually, looking down at the vast waters from her position in the helicopter.

"Is there anyplace special you were headed?"

Quintessa tilted her head. If she remembered correctly, she was in Namibia, Africa. Maybe there was one place she could lay low for awhile…

"It wouldn't be any trouble to take me to… London would it?"

-

After arriving in the City of London, Quintessa had changed into a grey and purple Lace Off-Shoulder Neck Slash Long Prom Dress. She also wore a little tiara on her forehead. Walking down the streets earned perverted looks from a minor percent of the men, and jealous looks from some percent of the girls.

But Quintessa didn't care, all she wanted now was a place to rest or relax. Then a thought struck her that this planet had to have museums of ancient artifacts. It had to be certainty due to all the weird relics Earth has been destined to receive.

But she wasn't a native to this planet. She didn't know where the cafe around the corner were, or where the fancy hotels were located.

No, so that meant the great Quintessa had to ask of directions.

Sort-of instinctively, she went up to the nearest person she saw: a professionally dressed femme.

"Excuse me miss..."

This was enough to get the fast paced femme to stop and turn. Right there and then, Quintessa had a distinctive feeling that they've met before.

"How can I help you?"

Mentally shacking her head, Quintessa gave a sly smile, "I'm sorry if this comes as a bother to you, but may you please give me directions to any ancient history museums in this area?"

The femme's eyes narrowed questionably, either to the fact it sounded like she didn't have a choice or otherwise. There was a short period of silence when the femme was debating on her "choice", but finally made up her mind.

"You can come with me if you want, I was actually about to head up to one now not too far away coincidentally."

Quintessa gave a pleased expression, but it came out as one of gratitude, "Thank you..."

Both strode up to the pristine Lamborghini Centenario, and immediately within it's vicinity the Creator sensed it's Cybertronian energy signature. It too also seemed familiar.

"What a nice mode of transportation, seems very effective."

The femme's glanced at her briefly before getting in the drivers side. Quintessa followed suit and got in the passengers side.

Once inside the femme gave a remark, "Oh it is, when I'm trying to get it behave. It sometimes automatically goes very fast that I get tunnel vision sometimes."

The Creator smirked and looked at her surroundings, "Really? But it wouldn't be a problem since it almost seems like it 'stops the time'..."

Both, the femme and the Cybertronian shivered.

One purely out of recollection, and the other out of both of the femme's touch.

Speaking of the femme, she _felt_ her. The same power spike that occurred when her Staff of Creation was rediscovered. Instantaneously, Quintessa was overtaken with loathing, and the femme noticeably become more distrustful. She also noticed that the Cybertronian had also joined in with a discreet warning purr. The femme swiveled her head to get another look at the stranger.

"Who are you?"

"Just a woman," Quintessa regained her casual demeanor, "just so you know, we both have some place to be..."

-

Approximately two minutes later, they found themselves at the entrance way of their destination. Quintessa could tell that the femme will be all too happy to get rid of her, but the Creator wasn't done with her. In a sudden move, Quintessa quickly grabbed the femme's hand. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't happy.

"Bloody hell!" The femme whispered to not cause a scene, and also tried to pry the other's hand off with no success. She had minor trouble keeping up while being practically dragged along. Then suddenly they stopped.

"Do you know who I am?"

The femme now had an inquisitive look on her face, "No, should I?"

She didn't hide the extra confusion when the "stranger's" lips twitched, or when she decided to scowl.

"You should turn to face me, it's rude to talk to someone facing backwards."

Quintessa then swiveled her head with inhumanly speed, the scowl did not go away. "Who are you to berate me!?"

Her tone, like the femme, was also hushed, but with multitudes of clear threats.

Quintessa continued on her undetermined path until-

"Hey Viviane!"

The femme instinctively halted while the other did it out of minor interest. There was a male heading in their direction, and Quintessa didn't need to be a sorceress to tell that the femme was putting on a completely different font with that smile.

"Hey... person who's name I forgot..."

The man gave a chuckle, "Oh, very old-school Viviane."

"Old school?"

"Viviane," with knowledge of her name, Quintessa feigned surprise at the newcomer, "who is this man? You've never told me about him."

Viviane, who looked mentally on the verge of snapping, just laughed it off. The man chuckled again, "Oh how silly of her, I'm an old colleague," he tilted his head, "are you two in a relationship?"

Viviane chocked, Quintessa smiled gleefully.

"Of course."

At this point no one could tell whether or not the if the femme was madly blushing because she was very angry, or very embarrassed. The man had a surprised then excited look on his face, "Oh! Congrats, now everybody can stop calling you Miss Single!" He then had a sad expression, "I heard you quit Oxford... is it true?"

Viviane averted her eyes, "Yes..."

"Well... see you around?"

"I'll I suppose so."

The man nodded and gave a wave goodbye before disappearing behind a well kept exhibit. Once she knew he was out of earshot, Viviane adopted a scorned look, "You remind me of a deceiving witch."

Quintessa smirked, "You still haven't answered my previous question."

There goes that questioning look again.

"Do you know who I am?"

-

"You-you're supposed to be-"

Viviane was silenced with a finger to her lips. Quintessa began cradling her cheeks like a mother would a child. She stared into brown eyes that had a hue of purple in them. Those same eyes had some sort of malice in them, but it seemed to have been toned down drastically. At least it wasn't as bad as when this witch had discovered who she was.

Viviane's head was swarming with questions, but first, she had to ask the most important one of all: "Why are we in the bathroom?"

This caused the cradling to stop, Quintessa backed up and put her arms around her back and proceeded to survey the restroom.

"Well, isn't this the place your species come to talk privately?"

"Well... sometimes, but with you, I feel like have some ulterior motives."

Quintessa's back was turned once more, and the urge to tell her to turn around again came to mind, but the outburst from before reeled in the impulse to say it. If she said it that time there might have been an added penalty. As Viviane contemplated on what to do she felt, quite literally, someone examining her body.

"Beautiful..."

She snapped out of her trance, "What did you say?"

Quintessa moved closer, a thoughtful expression on her face, "Beautiful, maybe if I feel like it, I can come back to claim you as my pet..."

Viviane felt a surge of disgust. So why was she madly blushing? Did she want that? But her initial feelings outweighed her hopefully false ones.

"I would never be your pet witch."

There goes that scornful scowl again, and Viviane noticed the other's right hand twitching. Quintessa's brown eyes turned into faint cold purple ones.

"Know your place girl, I'm a goddess you insolent pest!"

"Maybe up there, but not down here."

The twitching intensified into violent shivering.

"Oh, and this insolent pest stole your precious staff."

There was a radiant sound in the bathroom.

After the initial shock, Viviane gingerly placed a hand on the left side of her face. A few moments later after wincing at the pain, Viviane knew that she'd just been slapped.

When she was done with her assessment, she went to turn her head, but-

"With a fine amount of training, you'll make the perfect pet." Quintessa whispered, then nipped on her earlobe. Viviane became alert and attempted to push her off, but was surprised with the little resistance, and the little blush on her face.

She didn't know she could even do that.

"Watch yourself darling," she cupped her for the last time in this encounter, "I'll be seeing you another time."

Once the witch began to leave Viviane didn't quite know what to do with herself at that point. She just stood there and slowly rose her head to catch one last glimpse at the being who slapped her for the first time.

But once her priorities were reset, she remembered why she came here. She was going to be severely late.


End file.
